Digimon Riders
by Ten-Faced Paladin
Summary: A new threat has come to the digital world and it will take more than just the Digidestined to defeat it. It will take...Kamen Riders.


I do not own Digimon or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They belong to their respective creators and not me. I am only writing this for fun and am not making any kind of profit from this. With that said, let's get this fic going!

-Ten-Faced Paladin

Digimon Riders

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 1: Kamen Riders

The rain fell as one man made his way through the dark streets with his suitcase. It was silver and was about the size of an average briefcase. The man himself was keeping his features hidden. He didn't want to be found out and lose his cargo. He kept tooking behind him to make sure that he wasn't being followed. What he held in his case was the last piece of the puzzle that him and his employers needed. As he turned another corner, he suddenly stopped.

In front of him was the glaring lights of a car that looked like twin eyes of a demon. The man could make out two figures behind the lights that had stepped out of the car.

"Alright old man," said the figure on the left. "Hand over the case and we'll feel more inclined to let you live past tonight."

The man gripped the briefcase and looked around desperately. There was no one else around to help him. Looking back to the two men, he could see that the one on the left had gotten back in the car and was making the engine roar. No doubt they were quite willing to go through with their threat.

"Well?" asked the man behind the lights.

The man with the case just turned and made a run down the street. The driver didn't need orders as he hit the gas and started to chase down the man and the case he was holding. The man had made it to the treet before the car caught up with him. With a loud THUMP, the car had hit the man and sent him to the ground. The case however, was sent hurtling through the air and down an open storm drain. The man who had remained in the alley calmly walked to the drain and saw that the case was long gone in the sewers.

"Damn," he cursed. "Ah well, at least they can't use it now."

Walking over to the car, the man calmy got inside before it peeled rubber and raced down the street. All that was left was one broke and bloody man lying in the road. His blood was diluted by the rain as he lowly lost conciousness and left this world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The bells rung loudly, snapping several students back to reality at their school. One of which was a certain student named Kyle Honda. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and began collecting his things. While he did, he was hearing several of the students chatting about how they were going to spend their weekends with their friends. The liudest of which was none other than the goggle-head Davis. Kyle swore that the boy would not shut up at time. Even when he was asleep he snored loudly or talked in his sleep about Kari or something.

"Hey Kyle!" someone called, causing the boy in question to look up. He saw the smiling face of TK looking at him.

"What?" Kyle asked in reply.

"Some of us are heading to the arcade later," he explained. "You want to come?"

"Nah," Kyle denied as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Maybe some other time."

"You know, you shouldn't shut yourself up all the time," said Kari as she walked up to TK and his other friends.

"Maybe," Kyle shrugged. "But I haven't really found anything worth coming out for."

With that said, he walked past TK and Kari before heading for the doors of the school and on his way home.

Kyle was a pretty generic person in his own opinon. He had short black hair and green eyes. He wore plain clothes that didn't have any kind of logo or special design on them. He was at average height as well. The only thing that he really thought was close to unique about himself was that he practised kendo. He was pretty good at it too. Good enough to win the championship anyway. It didn't really matter to him anyway. He thought the world in general was kind of boring. All the adventures were already finished and everyone was just living like sheep. No adventures or excitement were to be found anywhere. Just life, war, strife, and the usual pains of life. he only thing that made life exciting would be love but Kyle doubted that he would ever find someone like that for a long time to come.

Kyle yawned as he walked alongside the river. Another day was done so he could go home and try out some of his new adventure sims. Looking out to the river, he noticed something drifting along the shore. It looked simialr to a briefcase. Now officially curious, he stepped to the shore of the river and reached out for the metal case. His fingers touched th cold surface befor ehe managed to pull it to him and geet it on dry ground.

"Now what do we have here?" he asked himself.

Looking over the case, he didn't see any kind of identification on it. Shrugging, he decided that he could wait until he got home before he would try and find out who the owner of th thing was. So, he just continued on his way.

When he reached his house, he didn't bother announcing that he was home. His parents were never home at this time of day. He would have to wait until later that night. Spying a plate of meatloaf that his mother had made for him, Kyle just walked past it and sat down in the living room with the briefcase. Setting it down on the table he undid the latches and opened the metal case. Inside were some papers that were on the top while what seemed to be a gray case that looked like it had some cards in it was surrounded by foam cushoning. Now Kyle's interest was very much involved as he took the papers on the top and looked them over.

'To whom it may concern

You have been selected to represent us in a battle between our own orginization of Smart Brain, and the terrorist orginization called the A.O.A. We of Smart Brain had been secretly devising methods of connecting our world to a place called the 'digital world' ever since the monster attacks from a few years ago. The digital world will be the battle grounds. You are one of thriteen chosen to represent out side. They are called Kamen Riders. Your weapons are the cards in this case and whatever your partner's data gives you. Our hope is to defeat the A.O.A. so that they cannot enslave the digital world for their own purposes before turning their sights to this world. Our advisors and other Kamen Riders will brief you on what you will need to know upon entering the digital world.To enter, you merely need to approach a computer while holding the case to it. This will activate a gate program that will give you your belt which is needed for you to don your armor so that you can enter the digital world without harm.

Our wishes are with you.'

Kyle read the paper with more than a little confusion. The A.O.A. were a group of cyber terrorists who had some serious hackers on their side. They caused attacks on the stock market and a number of companies. They kept saying that technology was going to be humanity's undoing. Kyle also remembered the monster attacks from a few years ago. He wasn't in the cut off area but he remembered seeing the destruction that they caused. If what the letter was saying was true then the A.O.A along with Smart Brain had found a way to acess the place where these monsters came from. He shuddered at the thought if loonies like the A.O.A. got their hands on the monsters for thir own ends. The world would never be safe from them if they did.

Taking the gray case from the briefcase, he turned it over before pulling the cards out of it. There were only three. Contract, Sword, and Guard. The last two were obviously meant for offensive and defensive purposes but he couldn't figure out what the contract card was for. Was he supposed to give it to someone?

"This is just too crazy," Kyle muttered to himself. "It sounds kind of dangerus too."

He began tapping the case against his chin as he pondered this development in his life. It was sure to be dangerous, but weren't all adventures dangerous in at least one aspect? Wasn't there a risk in anything that was worth doing? There was in most everything, but the higher the risk, the greater reward.

"Might as well give it a try," Kyle spoke to himself. "Nothing else betteer to do."

Slipping the cards into the case, he walked over to his room. He turned on his computeer and waited for it to start up. When the user interface came up, he gripped the case with the cards.

"Let's see if the Kamen Rider stuff is really true," Kyle smirked as he held the case out to the computer screen.

There was a small beeping sound as a new pop-up came to the screen. It had a Smart Brain logo on it. There was a small map on a smaller screen. Kyle was about to lean closer when the entire computer screen lit up in bright light. He had to shiled his eyes from it, but when it did finally dim, he found that a metal belt was wrapped around his waist. There was an open section on the centre. Looking at it, he noticed that it was the same size as the case.

"Maybe it allows me to hold my cards while keeping my hands free," Kyle reasoned before slipping the case into place.

"**HENSHIN!**" the belt spoke loudly before an energy field began surrounding Kyle.

He tried to say something but the words wouldn't reach his mouth. It was a quickl change and the field vanished. Kyle now found himself donned in black armor that was on top of a black bodysuit. His chest armor was dark and fit to his body snugly. His hands and forearms were covered in slim dark gauntlets. The same could be said for his feet and shins. His right shoulder was bare, but his left one had a bulky shoulder pad that had a slit in the side. His head had a round helmet with a gray mouth guard and slim black visor.

"Okay," Kyle whispered. "This is strange."

The computer started beeping again, catcing his attention. The screen was sowing some kind old japenese village that looked in place for the feudal era. Stepping closer, the screen started glowing yet again. This time, he felt a pull on his entire body. Then, in a heartbeat, Kyle's entire world went white.

-------------**Digital World**-------------------------

Kyle regained his sight as he found he was looking into the sky. Shaking his head, he looked to see just where the heck he had ended up. He found that he was in an alley. Deciding to explore since he couldn't lean much by just sitting there, he walked into the main street. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh Toto, I am not in Tokyo anymore," he breathed quietly.

In front of him were some of the strangest creatures he had ever seen. Some of them looked like walking flowers with flower bud heads while the others looked like walking purple mushrooms. He even spied some wierd looking reptiles with big eyes and yellow horns curled around their necks. Slowly walking into the street, the creatures barely even noticed him. A few tossed curious glances at him, but didn't really think much else of it. Kyle was rubbernecking just to see everything that this village had to offer. He could even see a royal palace that befitted a daimyo in the distance.

"Can I help you?" a gruff voice asked Kyle from behind.

Kyle yelped as he turned around ad faced what seemed to be a samurai. He wore orange armor and a chestplate that had brown fur sticking out of it. He had a ragged purple cloak hanging down his back and a massive katanna slung over his shoulder.

"Uh...no," Kyle managed to reply. "Just who are you?"

"My names Musyamon," the samurai replied with a small smile. "I'm one of the enforcers that ShogunGeckomon hired after the Digimon Emperor was driven from the lands."

"ShogunGeckomon? Emperor?" Kyle asked, now very confused.

"You don't know?" Musyamon asked, now amazed. "You must be new here. ShogunGeckomon is the ruler of this village and the surrounding area. The Digimon emperor was an evil human who tried to take over the digital world. He was driven from this place thankfully and was defeated. I heard he was trying to make up for his crimes now. He's got a long way to go."

"Oh," Kyle nodded. "Uh..thanks."

"No problem," Musyamon nodded. "Just who are you anyway kid?"

"Uh...Kamen Rider," Kyle shrugged, not wanting to use his real name just yet.

"KamenRidermon?" Musyamon asked. "Never heard of you before. Must be a new evolution."

Musyamon shrugged and continued walking. Kyle didn't even have a chance to correct him. He would have told him that he was actually human, but he supposed that he didn't look very human at the moment. Right now though, Kyle had to make his way through this town and learn a little more about where he had ended up.

----------------------------------------------------------

From outside the village, someone was watching from the bamboo forest. He was also donned in asuit of armor. It was drastically different from Kyle's though. The body suit remained black but that was all that was the same. His chest armour was mostly grey with the main muscles being black. His shoulder pads were round with spikes protruding from them. His boots were designed after a dinosaur's feet. His left arm had a black gauntlet on it. The one on the right was covered with a gauntlet designed after a dinosaur's head. His own helmet had a silver mouthguard that had teeth in a row on the top. A black horn with a red stipe on it protruded from his forehead. The back of his head had frills coming out.

Beside him was a large black and grey dinosaur in which his armor was modelled after. It stood on four stubby legs and slightly resembled a triceratops, if only with only one horn on the tip of it's snout. This was the Digimon called Monochromon.

"Are you sure it's here?" Monochromon asked his companion.

"I am sure," the armoured human nodded. "A Kamen Rider has entered here. Is your end ready?"

"One of my men are prepared. He'll be able to destroy this rider." Monochromon confirmed.

"Good," the armored figure nodded. "If what I sensed is correct then he doesn't have a contract ready. The Digimon here are too weak and ShogunGeckomon is the only one strong enough to last in this war. I'm sure he'll go for him."

"Okay," Monochromon nodded. "I'll send out my man immediately."

"Good," the armor figure nodded before sitting down to enjoy the show.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kyle was finding himself to be a little lost now. The locals, who were called Floramon or Mushroomon, were a little helpful. They told him where he could eat or where some nice tourist spots were. Too bad that he really didn't know much about the world he was in, but the tourist spots were actually pretty nice. He couldn't figure out how to get his helmet off so he couldn't get anything to eat. Even if he wanted to, he didn't have any money to pay for it.

He was admiring a crater that a tour guide for a group of tiny blobs of various colours said was where ShogunGeckomon was defeated by a group of humans called Digidestined while he was under the control of the emperor. Kyle had to admire the size. Either the Digidestined were very powerful or ShogunGeckomon was inredibly big. Who knew? It might have been both. He was going to follow the tour group when screams of Floramon and Mushroomon came from the distance. Kyle and the group looked to where it had come from before a buidling was destroyed by a rampaging black and gray dinosaur.

"What the-?!" Kyle gaped as he stared at the dinosaur. The tour group was running away as fast as they could. The dinosaur thrashed around for a moment before it lay eyes right on Kyle.

"You!" it grinned. "Found you!"

"What?!" Kyle gulped. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I'm Monochromon kid!" the dinosaur smirked. "Nothing personal but I've got to destroy you now!"

Monochromon roared and charged straight at Kyle with intent to kill in his eyes. Kyle gulped and leaped out of the way as Monochromon crashed through a sculpture. Kyle stumbled to his feet and pulled out one of the cards. A snapping noise caught his attention as a compartment on his shoulder opened up on the side. Not knowing what else to do, Kyle slipped the card into the slot before snapping the cpomartment shut.

"**Sword Vent!**" was heard before a thin sword of some kind fell from the sky and landed in front of Kyle, imbedding itself in the ground.

Kyle wasn't ure where the blade had come from, but he wasn't about to kick a gift horse in the mouth. Grabbing the hilt, he pulled the blade out of the ground as Monochromon came for another charge. The dinosaur Digimon roared as he prepared to chomp down on the Kamen Rider. Kyle gripped is blade and slashed at the softer parts of Monochromon's body. Namely, the inside of his mouth.

"Graaah!" Monochromon bellowed as he reared back after feeling the cut along his tounge. "So the little human wants to play, eh? Fine! **Volcanic Strike!**"

Monochromon unleashed a series of fireballs from his mouth. Kyle tried to block them with his blade but they expoloded on impact and sent him flying. As he collapsed on the ground, he saw that his sword was broken in two. He tried to get to his feet but he was still reeling from the pain of the attack. Monochromon sneered as he charged to stomp him ino the ground. As he drew closer, he could practically taste victory.

"**Shogun Sword!**"

Monochromon was deterred when something sharp cut into his hide and send him barreling to the side in his pain. Kyle looked to see wjo his savior was and found himself looking at Musyamon.

"You okay kid?" asked the samurai Digimon.

'Yeah," Kyle nodded. "Watch out. This guy's got a hot breath."

"I noticed," Musyamon frowned. "Just get clear."

Monochromon bellowed angrily before charging at the one who dared to attack him. Kyle began to gape at Musyamon as he dodged with agility that would be the envy of any swordsman back in the human world. Musyamon even had moments to counterattck as Monochromon started getting tired. He slashed at is opponent with accuracy and strenght. Unfortunately,Monochromon's hide was incredibly thick and any strikes that may have hurt him only got him angry.

"Eat this!" Monochromon growled. "**Volcanic Strike!**"

The fireballs flew from hisi motuh again at Musyamon. The samurai Digimon spun his sword in a circle, creating an iron shield that the flames impacted against. The force of the blowes pushed Musyamon back until he was leaning against a stone wall.

"Like that?" Monochromon smirked. "Here's some more! **Volcanic Strike!**"

Kyle watched as the fireballs began to fly again. Musyamon knew that he would definitely not get out fo this without a scratch again. This attack would probably send him flying through the rock or at least get him imbeddeed in it. Thinking fast, Kyle drew his second card and slid it into his shoulder compartment again.

"**Guard Vent!**" was called before a rectanglar black shield fell from the sky and into Kyle's hands. He then leaped in front of Monochromon's attack with it raised.

The attack made impact with a loud explosion. Both human and Digimon were pushed to the ground from the force of the impact, but the shield didn't survive. It was in pieces on the ground. Monochromon was just smirking as he stepped closer.

"Oh crap," Kyle groaned as he started getting up.

"You said it," Musyamon groaned. "You have anymore tricks up your sleeve?"

"Just one," Kyle replied as he pulled out the card marked contract. "Only I don't know what it does."

"You don't?" Musyamon asked as he leaned closer to take a look at the card.

When Musyamon got a little closer, the item in question began to radiate with bright light. Monochromon stopped as he turned away from the light. Kyle and Musyamon shielded their eyes from the light. Whiel the light was shining, Kyle's armor was beginning to change. His torso armor turned orange as it shifted to resemble samurai armor. His gauntlets turned orange and blue. His boots did the same but the feel took a more sandal-like appearance. His shoulder compartemnt turned to what a samurai would have for a shoulderpad. His helmet turned to a samurai one while the mouthguard turned silver. The black visor remained the same. His case had turned orange with a gold katana in the centre. Kyle had changed to Kamen Rider Samurai

The light faded and Monochromon turned to see the human and Digimon standing together looking remarkably similar. He growled angrily at the two of them as they both stood up. Samurai was looking over his new outfit. It was somewhat surprising to see the change happen right out of the blue.

"Holy cow!" he gasped as he looked himself over. "How'd this happen?"

"I think you digivolved," Musyamon gaped. "Hey, look at the card you're holding!"

Samurai looked down at the card in his hand and saw that it had changed. Instead of it being blank and saying the word contract, it now held a picture of Musyamon and had his stats. Samurai was reading it over in shock before Monochromon snorted, getting the two to pay attention to him once again.

"Think we should work together on this?" Samurai asked Musyamon.

"I think that might be a good idea," Musyamon agreed.

Samurai nodded before sliding Musyamon's card back into the case before drawing a new one. This one depicted a large katanna that had symbols etched into the side. It was actually a picture of Musyamon's sword. On his shoulderguard, the top section of it popped open to reveal the compartment that Samurai had slid the cards into before his change. Quickly following the same motion, he slid the card into it before slamming the compartment shut.

"**Path of the Blade!**" was called before a large sword fell from the sky and was caught in Samurai's hand. It was an exact copy of Musyamon's sword. Samurai swung it to test it before he nodded. It was as light as a feather and very easy to hold even with a single hand.

"Nice sword," Musyamon smirked.

"Thanks," Samurai replied.

"Big deal," Monochromon growled. "So you have two swords instead of one. It's not as if they're strong enough to cut through my tough hide!"

"He's right," Musyamon admitted reluctantly to Samurai. "He took one of my Shogun Sword techniques and he barely felt it."

"Then let's see what tricks I have," Samurai spoke as he drew another card.

This one held a picture of Musyamon's armor held in a room on a stand. It had the word 'bushido' wrotten across the top. Samurai didn't know what it was for but he guessed that now was a good enough time as ever to find out. He slid the card into his shoulder compartment and shut it.

"**Path of Bushido!**" was called before new information entered Samurai's mind.

The Kamen rider took a stance before he charged forward at Monochromon. His legs were moving so fast they looked like they were in a blur. Monochromon could only blink before his opponent was right in front of him. Samurai then leaped into the airand raise dhis blade.

"**Cross-Strike!**" he called as he slashed in an X formation.

A stream of energy shaped like an X flew down and slammed against the dinosaur Digimon. Monochromon bellowed in pain before he was flung back from the power behind the strike. He skidded across the ground and smashed against a deserted stand.

"Hope that guy's insurance was up," Musyamon frowned.

Samurai leaped back to his ally as the two of surveyed the damage. Samurai had to admit, he didn't know he was capable of that sort of thing, "Did I get him?"

Monochromon's growling was the only thing telling him that he did not stop the rampaging dinosaur Digimon. When the dust cleared, Monochromon was back on his feet. He only had an x-shaped scar on his head from where Samurai's attack had hit him.

"That hurt," Monochromon snarled. "But it will take a lot more than that to finish me off!"

"Crud!" Musyamon growled.

Monochromon roared again befor he charged at the two swordsmen. He stomped and sswung his tail as much as he could. Musyamon dodged him with his usual agility and Samurai managed to match him with his own. Both warriors leaped back to get some space as Monochromon just began to get angrier.

"I hope you have some more of those cards," Musyamon frowned. "Otherwise I don't know how we'll defeat him."

"I think I might have a few," Samurai replied as he drew another card. This one had Samurai on it, but he was in three different places at once. He didn't question it as he threw it into his compartment and slammed it closed.

"**Path of the Clones!**" was called as the card took effect. Samurai slashed into the air on either side of him and a perfect copy appeared right beside him. The three Samurai took a position and charged towards Monchromon with Musyamon close behind.

The sword wielders slashed and cut at Musyamon with as much force as they could muster. Their blades left scratches and sent sparks flying as the metal dragged across Monochromon's tough hide.Monochromon roared and thrashed, hitting arms legs or shoulders but nothing too serious. He finally had enough and spun in a full circle, sending Musyamon and the three Samurai flying. Two of the Samurai burst into a cloud of smoke as they vanished. The last one picked himself up and glanced to see Musyamon doing the same.

"Time to finish this," Samurai frowned as he pulled a new card from his belt. This one depicted an image of Samurai holding his blade with Musyamon right behind him. He slipped it into his comaprtment and slammed it down. The words, "**Final Path,**" were then heard.

Samurai took a running start and leaped stright over Monochromon. Musyamon seemed to know what to do as he stood straight up with the flat part of his blade raise above his head. Samurai leaped at his ally and his feet touched the flat section of the blade before he began to kick off. Musyamon took a hand in this as he slashed downward to add velocity to the attack. Samurai was shot at Monochromon with the force of a bullet. He held his blade tightly before he begn soinning in the air with his sword right in front of him. He looked like a spinning disk that was orange at the centre with a gray outside. He continued on hospath and cut right through Monochromon before coming to a stop right behind the dinosaur Digimon.

Monochromon didn't even know what hit him. he was already dead but it had happened so fast, the rest of his body had to catch up. It didn't take that long before he slumped to the ground and his bdy dissolved into red particles of data. Samurai watched the whole thing happen in a kind of morbid interest. His shoulderpad began beeping as it opened up. Samurai let it poitn at the mass of red data particles.

"**Collecting data**," a voice called before a green field of light shone from the compartment. Whenever it touched a red particle of data, it was sucked right into the machine. After a moment, all the data had been collected and stored into the machine. It then snapped shut on it's own. From the compartment, lines of light began travelling down into Samurai's torso before running into his belt.

"**Corrupted data purged,**" the voice spoke. "**Reconstructing.**"

Lines on samurai's belt began to glow before the case itself began to glow like a lighthouse beacon. Those who were around to watch saw gold data flow from the case before it all collected into one spot. The data then merged and transformed into a large egg. It was mostly gray except for the black splotches that were collected near the middle. Musyamon and all the Digimon around were shocked to see that Monochromon had been turned into a digi-egg. The most surprised of them all was Samurai himself.

"Well," he blinked. "That was new."

-----------**Real World**-------------------------------------

Inside the Smart Brain corporation, there were a series of computer operators who were looking over their gate to the digtal world. There were also a number of operators looking over the Kamen Riders that were active. There were only twelve of them while the thirteenth monitor had remained down. At least, it had remained inactive until a couple of minutes ago. The monitoring people had all went beserk when they had found out that the thirteenth rider had become active.

"What's going on?" asked the project manager as he saw people getting readouts for the thirteenth.

"The lost rider has become active sir," answered his assistant as more data was sent to her. "It seems to be a male and he has secured a Musyamon for his partner."

"I see," the manager frowned. "Is he one of ours?"

"No sir," the assistant replied while shaking her head. "It seems to be someone who we hadn't chosen for the program."

The project manager sighed as he mulled this over in his head. On the plus side,since they didn't know who this new rider was, the A.O.A. wouldn't know and thus wouldn't be able to track him down. The downside was that the poor kid probably didn't have any idea what he had gotten himself into or how he was going to survive.

"What is is status?" asked the manager.

"We have a confirmed victory over a Monchromon," the assistant replied as she read over a few more reports. "Kid must be good if he can pull that off."

The manager just filed that little tidbit away. If he could take on something like a Monochromon on his first time out, he might become one of the strongest riders that Smart Brain had. All that they had to do was find him and explain the situation to him. Luckily, they probably could get his data from the suit's sensors. That could wait though. They had to consider how he felt as well. Going through something like that would no doubt be traumatic and he could use some rest. They would try to contact him tomorrow.

---------------------**Digital World**---------------------------

The armored figure remained watching from his position in the bamboo forest. He and his Monochromon watched another of his kind go in and try to destroy the rider. The figure had assumed that he was inexperienced but his performance had spoke otherwise. His reflexes were sharp and he had experience with the sword. His teamwork with his Musyamon was also very impressive. He had used his cards to wear that Monochromon down before finishing him off.

"We underestimated him," the figure said darkly.

"Meso?" Monochromon asked his partner.

"He has won today's battle," the figure, now named Meso, said with folded arms. "Let him have that victory. It shall be his last. No one crosses Dark Knight Meso and lives to gloat about it. Come on Monochromon."

"Yes sir," Monochromon nodded before the two of them walked into the bamboo forest and vanished into the maze of reeds.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well, here's a new one for you all to read. I just thought it up one day and decided why not? Here it is on paper (sorta) and ready for you all to read and review on. Just remember not to flame me for it. If there's something you don't like then just say it. You don't have to torch me for it.


End file.
